Dark Heroes
The Dark Heroes are one of the three main antagonists in Patapon 3. They are the evil counterparts of the Uberhero Patapon. They have the same structure and wear masks like the Uberheroes. They are a lot stronger than other enemies and are able to go into "Dark Hero Mode". Each Dark Hero represents one of the Seven Golden Virtues (depending on which of the Seven Archfiends they represent), but also one of the Seven Deadly Sins (depending of theyre respective past, personality, or both). The Patapons will battle them in several stages called Versus Mode, which includes Flag Battles, Race Battles, and Missile Battles. It is revealed during the game that Miss Covet-Hiss and Sonarchy summoned the Seven Archfiends so that they could use their powers to exact revenge upon the Patapons for completely wiping out their dynasty. As hinted by Silver Hoshipon, each spirit will have their own individual domain. After the player beats the game and picks the first ending, the Dark Heroes will become available for play in Dark Hero Mode. Dark Heroes are level 31 at the start, each with 117000 EXP. The Dark Heroes each have their own Class and Set Skills. You will also be able to obtain special weapons such as Scythes and Claws. List of Dark Heroes Madfang Ragewolf Ragewolf is the Dark Hero of Valor, the first Dark Hero to be faced by the Patapons, representing Rage. He wields two claws and wears a red mask shaped like a wolf's head. Silver Hoshipon tells you that Ragewolf once gave his soul over to the Dark Ones to avenge his friend, who died because of Patapons. He also has a very strong hatred for the Patapons. These traits may suggest that Ragewolf may actually have previously been the Zigoton soldier, Makoton. Ragewolf's Dark Hero mode is called "Drill Punch", and it involves him dealing powerful rapid punches that usually have a high critical rate. Naughtyfins Naughtyfins is the Dark Hero of Purity, the second Dark Hero to be seen, representing Lust. She is a female Dark Hero who wears a light blue mask shaped like a fish. She wields pikes as her main weapons, but can also be seen wielding Halberds and Spears. When Uberhero hugs her, Naughtyfins' true identity is revealed as the Patapon Princess. Her Dark Hero mode is called "Please Freeze", and it involves her jumping high into the air and throwing her pike, freezing all in her range. Standoffish Sonarchy Sonarchy is the Dark Hero of Justice, the third Dark Hero to be seen. He represents Pride. He wears a yellow mask shaped like a bat. Sonarchy wields Twinhorns and Longhorns. Later in the game, it is revealed that Sonarchy was previously Prince Sonarch of the Ah-Ooh ancient civilization with his father King Ighl, now known as Miss Covet-Hiss. His Dark Hero mode, called "Sonic Doom", involves him shooting twelve blue circle notes from his horn in one burst. RottenLee Ravenous The Fourth Dark Hero revealed, Ravenous , the Dark Hero of Earnestness, representing Greed. He wears a dark blue mask shaped like a raven. He wields Scythes and Greatswords. Later in the game, he is revealed to actually be the Zigoton General Gong. His Dark Hero mode, called "Gong Tornado", allows him to summon a large purple tornado. When his class skills are leveled up, he will summon large fire tornadoes. Gluttonous Buzzcrave The Fifth Dark Hero revealed. Buzzcrave , the Dark Hero of Restraint, wears a purple mask shaped like a fly. He represents Gluttony. Buzzcrave wields pikes and lances as weapons, and always rides his trustworthy warhorse Ponteo. His Dark Hero mode is called "Burning Fly", which summons twenty flame flies which seek out their target and dive-bomb them like angry torpedoes. Slow-moving Slogturtle The Sixth Dark Hero revealed, Slogturtle , the Dark Hero of Adamance, represents Indolence. Slogturtle wears a mask shaped like a turtle with small, circular eyes similar to Naughtyfins' inside a carapace. He wields Greatshields. His Dark Hero mode is called "Anti-Magic". He summons a turtle-shell-like barrier to block non-melee and magic attacks (similar to Guardira's Hero mode). Miss Covet-Hiss The seventh and final Dark Hero revealed, Miss Covet-Hiss , the Dark Hero of Tolerance, representing Jealousy. Covet-Hiss wears a black mask shaped like a snake with four red diamonds on both cheeks. He wields Lasers and Cannons, using a Hoirenho Laser and Bonkadonk Cannon on different occasions. His Hero Mode is called "Double Ba-Bam". He uses the same hero mode as Cannogabang, but Covet-hiss fires twice, for example, with a Cannon he will fire 1 cannonball then another without having to use Hero Mode again, the same applies to Howitzer/Blunderbuss and Laser but has shorter ranges than Cannogabang besides Cannon. Trivia *The Dark Heroes might be the polar opposites to some of the Uberheroes. **Madfang Ragewolf - Destrobo and/or Bowmunk. **Naughtyfins - Yarida, Piekron, and Wooyari. **Standoffish Sonarchy - Wondabarappa and/or Jamsch. **RottenLee Ravenous is the only Dark Hero without a direct opposite hero, but he may be the polar opposite to Grenburr and/or Taterazay. **Gluttonous Buzzcrave - Kibadda and/or Pyokorider. **Slow-moving Slogturtle - Guardira. **Miss Covet-Hiss - Cannogabang. *In the Japanese version of Patapon 3, all Dark Heroes have their names written in both hiragana and katakana, and informally referred to by the katakana section. *The Dark Heroes are playable in Dark Hero Mode, after beating the game and choosing 1st option: "Breathe life into me". *When the Dark Heroes enter Hero Mode, their Hero Mode icons can be seen above them if the player has the same type of Uberhero. (e.g. Yarida icon on Naughtyfins, Kibadda icon on Buzzcrave) *In contrast to the Uberheroes, the Dark Heroes don't sport scarfs. They do, however, when used in Dark Hero Mode. *While Uberheroes learn their final set skill at level 32, Dark Heroes learn them at level 40. *All Dark Heroes can only learn 3 class skills. *Shield-unit is the most common unit form of Dark Heroes with 3 Dark Heroes being Shield-units(Ragewolf, Ravenous, Slogturtle). Both Spear- and Archer-units have 2 Dark Heroes each. es:Héroes Malvados Category:Featured Article Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Dark Heroes Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Bonedeth Category:Story Character Category:Half-Boss